


Neverland

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrivati davanti a un immenso laboratorio, Lenalee si fermò e attivò un video sulla parete.<br/>– Questa è la fattoria degli androidi – disse – è qui che conduciamo la sperimentazione sulla vita artificiale e l'eterna giovinezza. – Lavi sbirciò dentro l'ambiente con curiosità. – È strutturata allo stesso modo di una piccola isola, nella quale gli androidi vivono liberamente come una comunità a sé stante.<br/>Era molto interessante, l'esperienza in quel posto avrebbe arricchito le sue nozioni. Non vedeva l'ora di studiare i dati della ricerca.<br/>[LaviYuu]<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.  
> Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs” (lo so, è porno anche il titolo, se lo si interpreta in un certo modo).  
> Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate a 'Peter Pan'.

 

**Neverland**

 

 

_"La giovinezza eterna è impossibile: anche se non ci fossero altri ostacoli,_

_la renderebbe impossibile l’osservazione di sé stessi."_

Franz Kafka

 

 

– Dottor Bookman – chiamò una voce femminile, facendolo fermare – Road Camelot, ci siamo parlati qualche giorno fa.

Il giovane non ricordava affatto la conversazione, ma sorrise ugualmente, annuendo. La persona di fronte a lui indossava le insegne dell'equipaggio di un'astronave con gradi di comando, eppure a guardarla si sarebbe detto fosse solo una bambina.

– In cosa posso esserle utile, miss Camelot? – chiese, rivolgendole un sorriso di cortesia.

– Ha riflettuto sulla nostra proposta di lavoro?

Oh, quella, ricordò allora il giovane. Sì, ci aveva speculato sopra, era interessante. Uno studio sulla vita androide, in una colonia androide.

– Sì – rispose – è davvero interessante, pensavo di accettare.

– Perfetto – disse la ragazzina, porgendogli una tavoletta video – firmi i documenti e mi raggiunga a bordo dell'Arca domani.

 

 

– Benvenuto a bordo della stazione spaziale Millennia – lo accolse un giovane dal contegno glaciale, allo sbarco dall'astronave su cui aveva viaggiato – documenti e permessi, prego.

Teneva i lunghi capelli corvini legati in una coda bassa e il viso era di una carnagione stranamente chiara per il taglio d'occhi asiatico che aveva.

I gradi sull'uniforme di questo particolare membro dell'equipaggio suggerivano il ruolo di ufficiale in comando. Cominciava a pensare che la stazione avesse poco personale, se gli ufficiali svolgevano anche le mansioni di routine.

Il giovane autorizzò lo sbarco e lo salutò di nuovo in modo formale.

– Noto che la tua mano sinistra è artificiale, soldato – disse, passandogli accanto – se hai bisogno di una revisione, passa pure nel mio laboratorio.

– Certamente, dottor Bookman. – rispose questi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo penetrante.

 

 

– Dottor Bookman, eccola qui – lo rincorse una graziosa ragazza – devo farle fare il tour della stazione, così si ambienta subito – spiegò – Lenalee Lee. – aggiunse poi, porgendogli la mano.

Aveva capelli lunghi e scuri raccolti in due codini ai lati della testa e lineamenti orientali.

– Mi chiedevo appunto come regolarmi. Lavi Bookman – rispose il dottore e strinse la mano protesa di lei.

Arrivati davanti a un immenso laboratorio, Lenalee si fermò e attivò un video sulla parete.

– Questa è la fattoria degli androidi – disse – è qui che conduciamo la sperimentazione sulla vita artificiale e l'eterna giovinezza. – Lavi sbirciò dentro l'ambiente con curiosità. – È strutturata allo stesso modo di una piccola isola, nella quale gli androidi vivono liberamente come una comunità a sé stante.

Era molto interessante, l'esperienza in quel posto avrebbe arricchito le sue nozioni. Non vedeva l'ora di studiare i dati della ricerca.

– Posso farle una domanda non inerente ai miei compiti? – chiese alla ragazza e lei annuì con un sorriso.

– Certamente – consentì – qualunque cosa le sia utile sapere. E possiamo darci del tu, tutto questo linguaggio formale è stressante.

– L'ufficiale della sicurezza che ho incontrato allo sbarco – esordì, per poi interrompersi e umettarsi le labbra, improvvisamente imbarazzato – ecco, io...

– Parli di Kanda, il responsabile della sicurezza su questa stazione. Be', lui è fondamentalmente asociale – disse a voce bassa, controllando che non fosse nei paraggi prima di continuare – detesta le chiacchiere e gli scocciatori. Non parla mai con nessuno e soprattutto evita i bambini androidi.

Bambini. Li avevano creati con fattezze di piccoli umani per valutarne la crescita mentale ed emozionale? Avrebbe verificato alla prima occasione, ora gli premeva di più sapere di Kanda.

– Ho visto che ha una mano artificiale. – insisté Lavi, incredibilmente attratto dal giovane.

– Una ferita subita quando prestava servizio su una nave stellare, da quel che so. Parla molto poco anche con me. – confidò Lenalee, poi gli sorrise. – Come mai ti interessa?

– Oh, niente di particolare, mi ha incuriosito l'aria di mistero che emana.

A quell'affermazione, Lenalee scoppiò a ridere, dando a Lavi dei bonari colpetti sulla spalla.

– Fai attenzione, dottore, Kanda morde. – l'ammonì, prima di passare alla tappa successiva del giro di visita.

 

 

Con suo sommo stupore, la mattina dopo Kanda si presentò al laboratorio per il controllo di routine che si era offerto di fargli al braccio.

– Kanda Yuu – lesse ad alta voce mentre ne esaminava il fascicolo sullo schermo della sua tavoletta video – dolori, fastidi, malfunzionamenti?

– No. – fu la risposta laconica del paziente.

Lavi eseguì tutti i test e poi liberò il giovane dalle sonde. Tutti i parametri erano normali, Kanda godeva di una salute perfetta.

– Tutto a posto, Yuu – comunicò, accorgendosi troppo tardi di aver chiamato il paziente per nome, prendendosi una confidenza che non avrebbe dovuto permettersi.

Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo dapprima gelido e duro, poi incuriosito, probabilmente dal fatto che non dimostrava di temerlo. Un ghigno compiaciuto gli si disegnò sul viso e si avvicinò di un passo, fin quasi a toccarlo. Lavi deglutì a fatica e letteralmente sobbalzò quando le mani di lui l'afferrarono per il camice, facendolo chinare, e labbra impazienti premettero con forza contro le sue.

In men che non si dica il giovane approfondì il bacio fin quasi a soffocarlo, mostrando intenzioni serie, molto serie nei suoi confronti, intenzioni che si apprestava a concretizzare proprio lì, nel laboratorio. Lo sbatté sul lettino medico e Lavi riuscì a malapena a farfugliare un ansimante 'non qui', che tuttavia parve riportare Kanda alla ragione.

Il giovane si ricompose, riprendendo il contegno freddo e scostante; prima di andarsene, però, gli sussurrò all'orecchio: – Stasera, nel mio alloggio.

Il tono era quello di un ordine, poteva rifiutarsi? A un'attenta analisi, la domanda era piuttosto 'voleva rifiutarsi'? No. Non aveva avuto molte relazioni, ultimamente, e Yuu gli piaceva, forse anche un tantino troppo.

Lo guardò uscire dal laboratorio, la bocca ancora aperta per lo shock.

 

 

Quella sera, Lavi scoprì sulla propria pelle quanto passionale potesse essere qualcuno normalmente freddo e controllato come Kanda. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto sentirsi violato dal modo in cui il giovane faceva sesso, invece trovava il cambiamento soddisfacente. In senso letterale.

Come comparve sulla soglia dell'alloggio di Kanda si ritrovò a essere sbattuto sul letto senza tanti complimenti, denudato e voltato prono. Il giovane gli salì subito sopra, lo morse con decisione sul collo e poi gli allargò le gambe, afferrò i fianchi e premette il proprio sesso dentro di lui. Lavi s'aspettava di vedere le stelle, invece, contrariamente ai suoi timori, l'impetuoso amante doveva aver usato del lubrificante su di sé, considerato che la penetrazione era stata quasi indolore. Le stelle, tuttavia, le vide comunque, perché Kanda non ci volle molto a trovare il suo punto debole e la posizione giusta per affondare bene in lui. Raggiunse l'orgasmo almeno due volte, prima che anche l'amante toccasse il culmine del piacere.

– Resta, Lavi. – gli chiese, dopo un po' che ansimavano, esausti, vedendo che cercava di rivestirsi.

Magari era l'inizio di una relazione. Lui ci sperava, e Yuu non pareva opporsi.

– Da quanto tempo sei su questa stazione? – chiese lui di rimando, quando il silenzio si fece troppo lungo.

– Un paio di mesi. Hai dei dubbi anche tu? – fu la risposta che ottenne.

Dubbi? Su cosa? Cominciava ad avere una strana sensazione riguardo quel lavoro.

– Sono arrivato oggi – ribatté in tono scherzoso – dammi tempo di ambientarmi, prima di avere ripensamenti sulla mia decisione.

Udì un suono strano provenire dal giovane: stava... ridendo?

 

 

Invero, qualcosa di estremamente anomalo c'era, in quel dannato posto. Gli androidi gli apparivano inquietanti, la forma di bambini era stata, a suo parere, una scelta poco felice. Le interazioni con loro lo mettevano profondamente a disagio. E poi c'erano dei dati strani. La loro coscienza sembrava evolvere in modo da eliminare le caratteristiche umane dalla personalità. Quello era un difetto, avrebbe dovuto scriverlo nel suo rapporto.

Quando lo disse a Yuu, la sera seguente, lui non parve affatto contento.

– Hai scritto una cosa del genere nel rapporto? – esclamò in tono incredulo. – Rischi che ti mandino via, devi essere più prudente.

– Credevo di essere qui per perfezionare il progetto – obiettò Lavi – se non vogliono, perché mi hanno assunto?

– Bella domanda. – fece eco Kanda. – Me lo stavo chiedendo anche io, perché gli serva una squadra di sicurezza composta di soldati mercenari.

 

 

E poi iniziò a notare di essere seguito. Non riusciva mai a coglierli in fallo, però era certo che ci fosse qualcuno che lo spiava.

– Sì, sono sicuro – confidò a Yuu anche quello, quando lo incontrò nei suoi alloggi, come avveniva ormai ogni sera – mi controllano. Non so chi, non so perché, ma mi spiano.

– Non va bene – disse il giovane – d'ora in poi ti metto uno dei miei soldati alle costole. Non voglio sorprese di nessun genere sulla stazione, soprattutto da quando il capo del progetto, è assente.

– Forse, forse è meglio – ammise, la voce leggermente incerta. Era agitato e preoccupato, e anche impaurito. – Yuu, sospetto che gli androidi siano corpi di riserva – confidò – la ricerca che stanno facendo sembra voler stabilire se si può mantenere una coscienza umana in un corpo sintetico senza che si deteriori. Però si deteriora, e io non mi sento sicuro con loro, qui o altrove.

La notizia ebbe su Kanda un impatto notevole, come se avesse sospettato un imbroglio del genere tutto il tempo e ora, infine, ne ricevesse conferma.

– Inizierò dei controlli di routine, per non insospettire il direttivo. – gli promise.

 

 

Qualcosa non andava, il computer si era bloccato e la zona protetta con gli androidi stava per perdere il contenimento. Poteva vederli in attesa vicino alle porte, con il loro sguardo inquietante.

Poi qualcosa lo colpì in testa con forza inaudita e perse i sensi. Quando riaprì gli occhi, era incatenato al pavimento e il picchetto aveva la sinistra forma di un'arma, una spada forse, visto che sporgeva un'elsa.

Aveva il camice aperto e il torace nudo, ecco perché il contatto con il pavimento di metallo gli risultava tanto freddo. Due cinghie di cuoio incrociate gli bloccavano le braccia contro il corpo, e aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena. La catena che lo imprigionava era agganciata a un collare di metallo, chiuso attorno alla sua gola.

– Non dovresti fare tutte quelle domande, dottore.

Davanti a sé vide la ragazzina, Road, e con lei diversi androidi. Quella sì, era una brutta situazione, e anche una pessima posizione!

\- Tu... tu sei una di loro! – esclamò Lavi, realizzando solo allora la verità, sull'assenza del capo progetto.

– Sì, io sono stata il primo della mia specie – ammise lei – il Professor Adam, il mio creatore, aveva grandi progetti per me. Poi, però, ha iniziato ad avere paura di me e dei miei fratelli e ha portato dei mercenari sulla stazione. Ho dovuto renderlo innocuo e trovare un sostituto, così ho scelto te, per aver cura di noi. A quanto pare, anche tu ci hai tradito, dottore.

Lavi rabbrividì: suonava davvero come una minaccia della peggior specie e, viste le premesse, non nutriva molte speranze che la situazione si risolvesse in suo favore.

Fortunatamente, Kanda aveva mantenuto la promessa di farlo controllare, perché irruppe armi alla mano e con un balzo felino gli fu accanto.

Estrasse la spada da dov'era conficcata con tutto il fodero e l'aiutò a sollevarsi in ginocchio, piazzandosi alle sue spalle per sostenerlo. Quindi brandì l'arma davanti a lui con sguardo risoluto, nell'atto di volerla sguainare.

– Stai pronto, appena sfodero taglio la catena e ce la diamo a gambe. – gli ordinò, l'espressione risoluta, e lui annuì.

– Comandante Kanda, non c'è ragione di ricorrere alla violenza – disse la ragazzina, rivolgendo un cenno agli androidi – in fondo vogliamo tutti la stessa cosa.

– Col cazzo. – sibilò Kanda ed estrasse, gridando al contempo: – Fuoco!

Gli strappò di dosso le cinghie con la mano cibernetica e tagliò la catena, abbandonando poi il fodero in terra e lanciando la spada contro l'androide capo, che l'afferrò al volo, frantumandola.

– Non ti è bastato perdere una mano, a quanto pare, comandante. – commentò, la voce senza tono che comunque prometteva spiacevoli ritorsioni.

Kanda si bloccò, tornando sui propri passi: era lei, quindi, che gli aveva sabotato la nave, mentre si recavano sulla stazione? Doveva essersi alterata i lineamenti, non si spiegava in altro modo come non l'avesse riconosciuta e come mai fosse riuscita a spacciarsi per l'assistente del dottor Adam.

Urgeva una resa dei conti, decise. Dalla cintura sganciò un cilindro, dal quale si originò una katana e caricò a testa bassa il nemico.

– Yuu, no! – gridò Lavi, ma il giovane non l'ascoltava.

– Correte tutti alla nave! – gridò ai suoi uomini fra un fendente e l'altro. – Computer, attivare protocollo di evacuazione, autorizzazione vocale Kanda.

– Traccia vocale riconosciuta – confermò il computer – evacuazione iniziata. Tutto il personale della stazione si raduni nell'hangar per l'imbarco.

– Lavi, vai! Ti raggiungo subito! – promise Kanda, vedendo che il giovane era rimasto fermo a pochi passi da lui, ad aspettarlo.

Lavi non era molto convinto che fosse saggio prendere un simile rischio, ma poteva capire che Yuu volesse vendetta. Ubbidì, lanciando un ultimo sguardo preoccupato all'indirizzo dell'amato.

Kanda affondò più volte verso l'androide, che schivava senza problemi con un sorrisetto malevolo dipinto sul viso bambinesco. Non poteva vincere così, doveva escogitare qualcosa e subito! Attaccò di nuovo, mostrandosi troppo sbilanciato in avanti e la ragazzina gli afferrò la mano cibernetica, intenzionata a frantumare anche quella come la spada di poco prima. Sul viso di Kanda si disegnò un ghigno, l'aveva proprio dove voleva che fosse: faccia a faccia con lui. Sul palmo gli s'aprì un foro e un proiettile colpì l'androide in pieno, perforandole la mano per raggiungerne il viso. Il colpo colse Road talmente di sorpresa da consentire a Kanda di fare il bis con la katana e trapassarle il petto. Gli altri androidi, visto il capo cadere, ripresero ad avanzare, più minacciosi di prima.

Non poteva di certo affrontarli tutti da solo, era giunto il momento di darsela a gambe e raggiungere Lavi e i suoi uomini. Corsero come dannati verso l'hangar, cercando di rallentare l'inseguimento degli androidi sparando loro addosso con tutto quel che avevano e, appena l'intero personale fu a bordo, decollarono.

– Che facciamo ora? – chiese Lavi, ancora spaventato, stringendosi a Lenalee.

– Li facciamo saltare con tutta la stazione. – rispose Kanda, la voce calma, freddo e risoluto come al solito. – Fuoco! – ordinò.

La nave virò, lanciando due coppie di missili contro l'avamposto, seguite da altre due. L'esplosione illuminò lo spazio per diversi minuti, prima di lasciare il posto ai rottami vaganti.

– Comandante, il quartier generale è stato avvertito. – segnalò il navigatore.

– Bene – Kanda annuì, soddisfatto – rotta verso la Terra, allora. Andiamocene subito da qui.

Lavi gli sorrise e si alzò, stringendosi a lui, quindi gli sussurrò all'orecchio: – C'è la cabina del comandante, su questa nave stellare?


End file.
